


Better Than The Movies

by FanFictionaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionaries/pseuds/FanFictionaries
Summary: After a string of bad dates and finally getting stood up, the reader is fed up with men and dating. The team finds her sulking as she watches The Wedding Date and are surprised when she exclaims that the kind of passion you see in movies just does not exist. Bucky is prepared to prove to her it does.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	1. Part 1

“Boo!” you yelled at the television, throwing popcorn across the living room from your place on the large expansive white leather couch.

“Whoa, what’s going on here mama?” came Sam’s voice from the entryway near the kitchen. He took in the sight of you before him – wrapped in a large blanket, your signature grey sweats visible from where your feet poked out beside you, propped on the arm of the couch. You leaned on a pile of pillows to your right where a giant bowl of popcorn sat in front of you. Your hair was thrown up in a messy pile on your head and if it wasn’t for the perfectly done full face of makeup, one would have thought you had just rolled out of bed.

“Men suck and these movies are lies!” you yelled again, throwing another fist full of popcorn towards the flat screen where Dermot Mulroney was currently giving furtive glances towards Debra Messing’s character.

“So, I take it the date didn’t go well…” Natasha commented, walking into the living room with Wanda.

“He’d have to show up for it to even go badly,” you mumbled before jamming a fist full of popcorn into your mouth, smearing a bit of red lipstick on your chin.

“Gee, who wouldn’t want to go out with you? You’re such a lady,” Nat commented, picking a piece of popcorn out of your hair as she whisked by you to sit on the other end of the couch. You glared daggers in her direction before shoving your mouth full of popcorn again.

“I’m sorry Y/N. He didn’t call or text or anything?” Wanda asked, shooting you a sympathetic look. You shook your head in response.

“I’m still lost as to why all of this is the movie’s fault,” Sam commented, coming over to steal a hand full of popcorn from the bowl and sitting down next to Natasha.

“Because this shit doesn’t happen in real life! It promotes a false narrative.”

“Ooooo I love this movie,” said Steve rounding the corner into the room. Everyone looked at him in surprise as he sat down next to Sam. Bucky followed, taking the last available seat next to you.

“Careful Steve, we’re not allowed to like this movie right now,” Wanda spoke up from where she leaned against the wall.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Wait, how do you know _The Wedding Date?_ It’s a chick movie! _”_ Sam looked at Steve curiously.

“It was on my list. Y/N suggested it actually.”

“How do _you_ know _The Wedding Date_ Sam?” Nat asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Sam responded, cross his arms and looking back up at the screen.

“I still don’t understand why we’re not allowed to like the movie. I thought you liked this move Y/N,” said Steve, leaning back on the couch.

“Y/N’s date stood her up tonight,” Nat stated bluntly.

“Seriously?” Steve asked, looking over at Y/N with concern, “You want me to go teach this guy some manners?”

“Calm down Captain America, he’s not worth it. Besides, in a way he did me a favor. Him and all the horrible dates I’ve been having lately actually. It’s just opened my eyes to reality. Stuff like this just doesn’t happen!” you huffed pointing to the screen, “I mean look at that!”

Everyone turned to look at the screen where Dermot had Debra pushed up against a car. She breathed heavily as he whispered sensual nothings to her.

“That kind of raw physical connection just doesn’t happen. Look at her! She’s literally putty in his hands. You can’t tell me you’ve ever genuinely felt like that,” you turned to Nat and Wanda for support, but they both gave you apologetic looks.

“Sounds like _you’ve_ just never felt that before doll,” Bucky spoke up, stretching an arm across the couch behind you.

“Whatever. Let’s just drop it!” you exclaimed exhaustively, “I’m going to sit here and have my pity party. If you don’t want to join in on it, then I suggest you leave me to be bitter in peace for the night.”

Everyone shared furtive glances around the room, looking between each other and you before making their decisions.

Wanda announced her decision first, “I’m going to go see what Vis is up to.”

“Yea, Bruce mentioned earlier that he wanted to talk to me about something in the lab once I got back from dinner,” Natasha added, picking up the obvious vibe that you wanted to be alone. She left the room after Wanda, heading towards the elevator.

“We should probably head to bed Sam; we have an early training session,” said Steve. Sam nodded and stood, but turned to Bucky before he left the room, “You coming, Robocop?”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the nickname but kept a friendly smile on his face, “Nah, I think I’ll stay here for a bit. I actually haven’t seen this one.”

The two of you sat in silence for a while, watching the characters on screen. It was a comfortable silence that you’d really only ever been able to find with Bucky. When you’d first arrived at the compound it had taken a while for him to warm up to you. Everyone had assured you that he was just a quiet guy and so you’d been patient, biding your time and letting him come to you. You were happy to find that after a few months, many grueling trainings sessions, a couple of missions, and many group meals together you’d grown to be good friends. He often joined you in the mornings in the kitchen after training, you on your computer and him reading the paper. You’d find him in the afternoons in his room and drag him outside to take long walks with you. Sometimes you’d talk for hours as you walked through the thick forest surrounding the compound and sometimes you wouldn’t say anything at all. He had truly become one of your best friends.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence. You sighed and turned your head, looking up at the strong jawed man sitting next to you. He looked down at you with kind eyes as he relaxed into the white leather.

“Yea, or I will be. Just…frustrated I guess.”

Bucky chuckled and reached out with his right hand to wipe the smeared red lipstick under your bottom lip, “In more than one way apparently.”

“Shut up,” you pushed him away, but were unable to hide the smile on your face.

“Seriously though, you’ve never had a guy make you feel that way before?” he nodded towards the TV.

You shook your head.

“Has a guy ever even made you…ya know?” he asked sheepishly, lifting his metal arm briefly to scratch the back of his neck.

Your eyes went wide, and you sat up a little straighter, “Wow, are we really talking about this? Has our friendship reached that level already?”

“Never mind, sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“No, no,” you sat up fully, swinging your legs from the arm of the couch and placing the giant bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of you, “It’s fine. We can talk about this; I just need to feel a little less tragic before we have this conversation.” You stood, unwrapping yourself from the giant comforter, and took your hair out from its bun before shaking your hair out like a wet dog. Once you’d managed to brush all the popcorn crumbs off of your tank top and sweats, doing a little jig in the process that made Bucky laugh, you plopped back down on the couch cross-legged.

“There. All ready.”

“Wait, not quite,” said Bucky, reaching out and brushing a piece of hair out of your face, “There we go. Perfect.” Your heart unexpectedly skipped a beat at how resolutely he spoke the word. _Perfect._

“Thanks,” you said, shaking off the weird sensation coursing through your body.

“So…has a guy ever gotten you off?”

“Yes, but…”

“But?”

You twisted your hands in your lap, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “It’s always felt so impersonal in a way. It’s never been—”

“Passionate? All-consuming?”

“Exactly,” you exhaled, feeling relieved in a way that he understood what you were trying to say instead of just looking at you like you were an alien.

The weight of his metal arm fell on your shoulder in a comforting touch, the cool metal fingers touching your bare shoulder and contrasting with your warm skin. The sensation sent shivers down your spine. You did your best not to let it show, but when you looked back up at Bucky, he was staring at you in a way he never had before. His gaze heavy, dark, hungry.

He spoke again, his words blunt and matter of fact, almost harsh, “Sounds to me like you’ve never had a guy take the time to thoroughly seduce you.”

You laughed nervously, looking down at your hands, suddenly finding yourself unable to look at the clear blue eyes staring into you.

“What?” Bucky laughed playfully with you, reaching out and lifting your chin. He grinned at you, the small expression you had come to associate with the playful side of Bucky.

“Seduce me Buck? You really think I’m the type that needs seducing?” you asked, finding the concept slightly ridiculous. You weren’t some spry virgin that needed to be coerced into sex. Nor were you ever in a position to play hard to get.

Bucky breathed in deep, narrowing his gaze as his eyes assessed you, scanning your face as if he was looking for some type of answer there. The hand on your shoulder had traveled to the curve of your neck, his metal thumb running back and forth over the sensitive skin. You tried not to think about how good it felt, or how your sex twitched at the mere implication of the intimate touch.

“I think,” his voice was lower, huskier, “that a dame as pretty as you,” the hand traveled up and back, threading into the hair at the nape of your neck, “ _deserves_ to be seduced every single time.”

Your eyes fluttered shut, the sensation of fingers ever so lightly running through your hair a weak spot for you, and Bucky was doing such a good job at it.

“Men should drop to their knees for you,” Bucky’s voice was closer, a whisper in your ear. You gasped lightly; you hadn’t felt him lean in. “They should worship your body like it’s their only salvation.”

“Bucky,” you whispered, finding your voice. You could feel it, heat coursing through your body. Your nipples tingled and your clit throbbed as he ran his nose collarbone to jawline, breathing deeply. You didn’t know where this was going. You didn’t know what he was doing. But you knew that at this moment you felt a way you had never thought possible.

“They should savor you,” his lips fell lightly on your neck, his breath hot on your skin, “taste you,” his tongue peaked out, licking the flesh below, “devour you like you’re the most delicious thing they’ve ever tasted.”

A gasp escaped your throat at his words and the feel of his tongue on your neck. His fingers tightened, gripping the hair near your scalp and pulling your head backwards. Your eyes opened to find Bucky leaning over you. He looked at you like a starved man gazing upon his first meal in weeks. You were mesmerized, unable to look away from him. The dark brown hair that fell around his face, the thick scruff along his cheeks, the sharp cheek bones and straight nose, the lush pink lips, he was gorgeous.

“I can do that doll. I can do all of that. Would you want that Y/N?”

Did you? This was one of your best friends. If you said yes, you’d be possibly ruining something you’d spent so long to build. That being said, you’d never seen Bucky like this before. You’d never thought about him this way. You sure as hell never considered that he’d thought about you this way. And now that he was in front of you offering something you didn’t even think existed, you felt like you couldn’t turn it away. You nodded, breathing heavily. Bucky placed his other hand on your knee, rubbing up and down your thigh. His grip was firm but controlled, like he was fighting against himself to keep some kind of boundary.

“You’re going to have to use your words doll. I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” you answered, surprised by just how needy your voice sounded.

Before you knew what was happening, Bucky’s lips were on yours and the hand that had been caressing your thigh, hooked behind your knee and hauled you onto his lap. His lips were soft as he kissed you slowly with a heat that sent your heart racing. Your tongues melted into each other in a devilish embrace, the taste of him unlike anything you’d ever had before. Kissing someone had never been like this, it was like he was in your head. Like he knew exactly what you needed and wanted at every moment.

His hands stayed firm and steady, one still tangled in your hair, controlling the angle and depth of the kiss; the other placed confidently on your lower back, teasing the thin strip of exposed skin with his fingertips. Your hands, however, couldn’t stay still if you tried. They traveled all over his body, the need to touch and feel every inch of him so strong you felt as though you might combust if you stopped. Your heart beat wildly, the blood pulsing, coursing through your body. The thrumming consumed you, filling your ears and clouding your mind with nothing but it and the equal rhythm at your clit. You felt out of body, clawing at Bucky’s biceps and chest, until your hands found purchase on his t-shirt. Gripping the material, you tugged.

“Now, now,” Bucky pulled your head back, breaking the kiss, “Last time I checked, _I_ was the one seducing _you_.”

The sudden jerk on your hair turned you on more than you were comfortable to admit. Bucky appraised you, his icy blue eyes scanning you as your chest heaved up and down. A glint appeared in his eyes as he took his sweet time looking at you, the seconds ticking by, driving you absolutely mad. Then as if he were testing a theory, his metal fingers tightened even more in your hair as he pulled your head back further causing your spine to arch. Your hands moved behind you, to find stability from his thick, muscular thighs. You let slip a desperate and wonton moan at the sweet sting of your scalp.

“Mmmmm, you like that doll?” asked Bucky, pulling a bit more.

You whimpered, attempting to nod your head as best you could. Bucky hummed again in approval before lowering the hand at your back under the waistband of your sweats. His large hand gripped your panty covered ass, pressing you down till your center made contact with his large bulge. Without need for much instruction from him, your hips began to rock against him earning you a strangled groan. It was the first semblance of lost control you’d heard from him and the sound sent jolts of electricity straight to your clit. You pressed down harder, hoping to hear the heady, erotic sound again. Bucky disentangled his fingers from your hair and slid his hand down to rest at your sternum. Then roughly, your tank top was pulled down, exposing your breasts to the man before you. You gasped as the cool air pebbled your nipples and again even louder when Bucky’s mouth descended on you. He lavished your left nipple with his tongue and lips before taking it between his teeth and tugging gently. You cried out, the sweet burn sending waves of ecstasy through your body.

You felt weak. Your arms buckled behind you, but Bucky was quick to catch you, pulling you forward. You clung to the back of his head as he continued his assault on your chest, licking and sucking, and nipping at the sensitive flesh. The roughness of his stubble rubbed your flesh raw in the sweetest way as he took his time with you. He brought his hands back to your hips, guiding them once more against him. Slowly, the added friction against your center combined with the pleasure coursing through you from the attention given at your chest started to build and build. It wasn’t until you were almost at the crest of release, that you realized just how far gone you were.

“That’s it, baby,” said Bucky, pulling away from your breasts and gazing up at you on his lap. His eyes drinking you in as you rocked back and forth on his lap, “You gonna cum for me?”

Were you? You’d never been able to cum from something so simple before, but you’d also never been so turned on from something so simple as well.

“Sure, you can,” he said, sensing your hesitation, “You know you want to. That sweet little pussy is so desperate to cum, you’d cum just from grinding on my dick.”

His words made your head spin, pushing you even further towards your release. It was going to happen, oh my god, you couldn’t believe it. This man was going to make you cum from a little dry humping and foreplay.

“Hey, look at me,” Bucky’s voice pulled you back and out of your head. Focusing your eyes, you locked gazes with the man before you. He smiled, mouth hung open as he breathed heavily with you, “There she is.”

You didn’t dare look away, as your hips sped up. Close, you were so close. You just needed something—something to push you over the edge. As if sensing your desperation, Bucky, never breaking eye contact, brought a hand back up to your right breast. His thumb and forefinger clamped around your nipple, rolling and pinching it in the most delicious way possible. Your moan stuttered in your throat. God that was good.

“That’s it doll, you’re doing so good. I know you wanna’ cum, so why don’t you cum? Come on baby, you can do it. Be a good girl for me and cum,” Bucky continued to ramble and chant as your breathing picked up speed. You were rising. Higher and higher until finally you were flying. Your orgasm crash through you, but your never looked away from the man in front of you. It was as if you were afraid you’d lose the sensation completely if you looked away from those beautiful eyes and handsome face. Bucky watched you with smug satisfaction as you came, taking his lower lip between his teeth as he pressed your hips firmly down on him. You fell forward, crashing against the plains of his chest as you tried to process what had just happened. Bucky held you, running his hands up and down your back as you tried to get your breathing back to normal.

“So,” Bucky’s voice broke the comfortable silence, “how was that?”

You chuckled in giddy euphoria before nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck, “Better than the movies.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky essentially rocks your world, he decides that the best way to continue your introduction into the world of seduction is by making you wait. WAIT. When you finally decide that you just can’t take it anymore, you decide to give Bucky a bit of his own medicine only for it to backfire in the most amazing way.

It had been a full week since your encounter on the couch. A long, grueling, entirely frustrating week and it was all James Buchanan Barnes’ fault. You shouldn’t have been surprised honestly, after his long speech about passion, it would make sense that he had decided to torture you. Boy did he know torture. After your little tryst in the compound’s living room, he had stopped you from going any further. In the moment, you had wanted nothing more than to rip every last stitch of clothing from the god-like man, but he had other things in mind. He had decided to make you wait. WAIT. If he hadn’t absolutely rocked your world the first time, you would have washed your hands of him by now, but alas he had and so here you were going absolutely mad.

Of course, the week of waiting wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t spent the whole time teasing you. Slowly. Methodically.

It had started lightly. A brush of the hand here. A palm to your lower back as he passed you in the hallway and the kitchen. A touch of his knee to yours as he sat next to you on the couch and at the dining room table.

Then it progressed.

A gentle tug of your hair at the nape of your neck when no one was looking. A whispered “You’re so fucking sexy” during your mission briefs. A casual quip of “Your ass is driving me crazy” as you dipped low into a squat in the gym.

And then to top it all off, there were the texts.

The man had never texted you before now. You were halfway convinced that he didn’t even know how. Apparently, you were very wrong. Early morning, late at night, middle of the day. It didn’t matter. Your phone was constantly buzzing, each message dirtier and raunchier than the last. The man grew up in the 40s, where on earth did, he learn how to talk like that? Did people secretly talk like this back then? You had certainly never been spoken to like this.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket as you walked swiftly down the hall. You had just come out of a meeting with Fury about some upcoming missions and were headed towards your room to change before a training session with Natasha.

**Bucky:**

**Can’t stop thinkin’ about that hot little body of yours baby doll.**

You felt your cheeks warm and shook your head at the pet name he had decided was yours, before entering your room.

 _Buzz._

**Bucky:**

**I bet your little pussy is just soaked for me. Isn’t it?**

That was it. He couldn’t keep doing this to you! If he was going to continue teasing you all the while refusing to touch you, you were going to give him a dose of his own medicine. Marching into the bathroom, you quickly stripped down to your bra and panties. Taking a moment to fuss with your hair and makeup, you opened the camera on your phone and snapped a few pictures in the full-length mirror. After assessing the array of pictures, you finally decided on the most risqué of the lot. You were on your knees on the bathroom rug, length spread apart and hip cocked to the side. Your (Y/E/C) eyes stared sultrily into the camera as you bit firmly onto your lower lip. Your hair, falling slightly over your face and pushed over one shoulder, revealed the slipping bra strap on the other. The mix of black lace and white cotton that made up your lingerie set, gave you a nice combination of sexy and innocent that you hoped would drive Bucky absolutely crazy. However, it wouldn’t drive him nearly as crazy as the most important aspect of the picture – your left hand dipping into your panties just so.

With a smirk, you hit send and put your phone down, dressing quickly for the training session you were now late for. When you’d managed to make it all the way down to the gym without hearing anything back, you felt a sense of pride fill your chest. That certainly managed to shut him up.

“Took you long enough!” Natasha called from across the gym.

“Sorry! My meeting with Fury ran late and then I had something I needed to take care of really quick,” you apologized, setting your things down on a nearby bench.

“You know this means I’m going to have to take it hard on you today,” said Natasha, crossing her arms.

You laughed, “You were planning on going easy on me?”

“Well…no. But now, it’s double time. I want to see you sweat!” Natasha clapped her hands, and you got into gear, beginning the first part of your training circuit.

An hour later, your head was locked between Nat’s thighs, face pink and fighting for breath. Reluctantly you hit your hand twice on one of her thighs, tapping out.

“Damnit!” you exclaimed, sitting up as Natasha released her hold on you, swiftly standing to her feet to go again.

“Don’t beat yourself up too bad (Y/N),” said Nat, “You’re actually doing really well.”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it when you’re kicking my ass every time.”

“Well that’s not your fault. I’m just better than you.”

You looked up at the red head with contempt, making her chuckle and raise an eyebrow at you.

“Come on (Y/N). Get your ass up and let’s go again. I’m getting a little tired, so maybe if you take some of that sexual frustration out on me, you’ll win.”

Your blood ran cold at the comment. No one knew about you and Bucky, “What sexual frustration?”

“Well you haven’t been on another date since you got stood up last week, so I’m assuming you haven’t found anyone to rock your world like some hunky movie star,” Natasha quipped.

“Hey, (Y/N),” you heard the voice of Sam call from across the room, “your phone is buzzing like crazy over here! Who is texting you this much?”

You looked over at him in confusion and then horror as you watched Sam reach down and pick up your phone from its spot on the bench, “Wait! Sam don’t!” you called, standing quickly. But it was too late.

“Whoa!” Sam yelled, dropping your phone in surprise, “Penis! That was a penis on your screen (Y/N)!”

You groaned and started to run towards your phone before anyone else could look at it, but it was all in vain. Nat was across the room, with your phone in hand before you had even made it halfway.

“Well done (Y/N). Apparently, you _have_ found yourself a man,” said Nat scrolling through the messages, “and he’s hung like a horse and has _quite_ the imagination.”

“Nasty. You are nasty (Y/N). You too Natasha,” said Sam, shaking his head and the both of you.

You finally reached Nat’s side and attempted to pull the phone from her hands but she was too quick, “How do you know the password to my phone Nat?”

“I know everyone’s password,” she responded casually.

“Wait, what?” said Sam, turning to her.

“Not important right now Sam,” said Nat, “What is important is who this mystery dick belongs to.”

“Nat, please don’t,” you tried once more to grab your phone as dread filled you.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Nat.”

“Bucky?!”

“Hold on,” said Sam attempting to look at the phone in Natasha’s hand now, “Did you just say Bucky? Robocop? Metal man? No, that can’t be. It’s bigger than my—”

“Enough!” you exclaimed, finally snatching the phone away and grabbing the rest of your things, “I have to go.” You ran from the room as fast as you could, the faint sound of Natasha telling you to have fun and Sam’s outrage disappearing as you distanced yourself. You entered the closest bathroom you could find and locked yourself in a stall to catch your breath before opening your phone.

Sure enough, there in all its glory was Bucky’s member standing proud. And proud it should be. If the length alone didn’t intimidate you, then the girth certainly did. He was easily thicker than your wrist, prominent veins running down the sides from the base to the thick tip. Fuck, the head alone looked like it would barely fit inside you.

Tearing your eyes away from the picture, you saw the string of messages that followed it.

**Bucky:**

**Okay baby doll, you wanna’ play?**

**Bucky:**

**You want this cock?**

**Bucky:**

**Come and get it.**

**Bucky:**

**My room. Thirty minutes.**

**Bucky:**

**I want you naked in the middle of my bed on your knees by the time I get there. Friday will let you in.**

Holy shit. It was happening. It was happening and…you only had 20 minutes left. Fuck. You all but sprinted from the bathroom and towards your room. Like lightning you threw off your clothes and stepped into the shower, not even waiting for the water to warm up as you washed away the sweat and grime from your workout. Once you were freshened up enough, you threw on a fluffy robe, not bothering with real clothes as Bucky’s room was only two doors down from yours. Like Bucky said, the door opened for you when you tried the handle and then you were there. You were in Bucky’s room. The faint sound of a shower running told you exactly where he was. For a second you contemplated joining him, but then you remembered his instructions. You shivered, crisp air brushing your skin as you took off your robe and walked towards the large bed. It wasn’t until you were on your knees in the middle of the bed, that you fully grasped the situation you were in. You were really going to sleep with Bucky. Your best friend. The man that had been the center of all your thoughts and dreams for the past week. The man that had already brought you more pleasure than you had ever experienced before. You closed your eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths.

“Now that is quite the sight,” the deep timbre of Bucky’s voice sent electricity coursing through your body and you opened your eyes to see him standing near the bathroom door. You watched as he sauntered into the door, slowly and casually, with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. Small rivulets of water traveled down his sculpted chest, some catching in the patch of dark brown hair that speckled his chest and others traveling all the way down to his waist where the towel sat. You licked your lips involuntarily, wanting so desperately to lick those drops of water up.

“Like what you see?” asked Bucky, catching your eye and bringing you out of your thoughts, “I certainly like what I see.” He approached you like a wolf stalks its prey. Predatory. Powerful. Frightening. You watched as he got closer, extending a hand to ghost over the skin of your ribcage before coming up to cup one of your breasts.

“Look at how turned on you are baby doll. Your nipples are rock hard,” his thumb lifted and grazed the tip of your nipple causing a small whimper to escape your throat. He smirked at your reaction, swiping his thumb again, this time firmer before bringing it between his thumb and forefinger to pinch lightly. You bit your lower lip, attempting to keep your composure instead of melting into a giant puddle of goo so early into the night.

“Now, now,” Bucky released your nipple and reached up to pull the lip from between your teeth. “The only thing I wanna’ see in this pretty little mouth of yours is either my fingers or my cock.”

You gasped, recalling the picture he had sent you earlier and wondering if it would even fit in your mouth. Maybe. Definitely not all the way, but that didn’t stop you from wanting to try.

“Oh, you like that? You wanna’ wrap these pretty pink lips around my cock baby doll?” asked Bucky, gripping your chin and tilting your face up to look him in the eye.

You nodded desperately as you stared into his beautiful blue eyes. If you weren’t careful, you could get lost in those eyes and never come back. He laughed softly, taking a moment to scan your face. He seemed…pleased.

“Maybe next time. Right now, I want to take my sweet time making you cum over and over again. Does that sound okay with you?” Bucky raised his eyebrows, the way he asked the question so casual you would have thought he’d just asked you if pizza was alright for dinner.

“Yes. Please,” your voice was faint and needy, but you didn’t care. You would let this man do anything with your body at this point. Just as long as he actually _did something._

“Good girl,” Bucky whispered huskily before leaning down and connecting his lips to yours gently. He took his time seducing your lips with his, coaxing them into a slow and languid dance as he climbed onto the bed as well.

His hands were like fire and ice as they caressed your shivering body. You reached out, finding stability on his bare shoulders. Your right hand traveled over the expanse of cold metal to gently trace where metal met flesh. Bucky gasped into your mouth, his body going rigid. At first you thought you’d done something wrong, overstepped a boundary. But then he was reaching up with the same metal hand and grabbing a fistful of your hair.

“You trying to drive me crazy baby doll?” he asked, pulling your head back.

“Maybe,” you answered coyly, hissing at the delightful mixture of pain and pleasure his hand in your hair was giving you.

“Too late. I’m already gone,” Bucky confessed, his left hand traveling down your sternum, ribcage, stomach, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you all week. It’s like your everywhere. Your eyes. Your pretty little smile. Your breasts. I’ve been hard all week thinking about you. You know how difficult that’s been for me?”

“I have some idea.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” he quipped, his fingers delving into your folds. He let out a low groan when he felt the sheer amount of arousal. “Fuck. You are soaked baby doll.”

“Bucky. Please,” you pleaded. You didn’t have to explain any further. He knew exactly what you needed. His hand began to lovingly caress your folds, spreading your wetness around before inserting a single digit into your tight passage. You both moaned at the sensation, you in pleasure, him in surprise by how tightly you gripped him. He claimed your mouth again as he fingered you, making sure to curve his finger to rub along your front wall. He continued to rub, changing angles and positions as if he were searching for something. You quickly learned exactly what he was searching for when his finger made contact with a spot that made you see stars.

“Yes!” you cried, reaching down to grip his wrist, hoping to god he never stopped.

“That the spot baby doll?” Bucky slowly slid his finger out before adding a second and finding that special spot again, this time making contact with both fingers. You cried out again, gasping at the sheer pleasure of the act. This went on for a little while. Him slowly stroking your walls while he kissed you into oblivion. Then his fingers did something you’d never experienced before. Quickly he pulsed the pads of his fingers against that spot deep inside you, almost in a come-hither motion. The act caused a pressure to begin to form deep in the pit of your stomach and panic started to form in your chest. It was almost as if you had to…

“Bucky. Stop. I—”

“It’s okay doll.”

“No. I need—I think I need—” You were going to pee. You were sure of it.

“Trust me doll. I got you.”

You gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the pressure build in a sweet yet foreign way. You clenched your abdominal muscles, trying to fight the urge. It was like your body needed a release, but you weren’t about to embarrass yourself by wetting his bed.

“Stop fighting it doll. I can feel you fighting it. Relax. Give into it. I got you,” said Bucky through gritted teeth, his fingers picking up speed, thrusting against your walls at an almost inhuman speed. So fast and rough that you had no choice but to give into him and then, you were lost. The pressure building in your abdomen reached its peak and you were cumming. Cumming harder than you’d ever cum before in your life.

“Fuuuuuck, yes. Yes, baby doll. That’s it,” growled Bucky, trusting his fingers in and out of you as your vision began to go white and then black. Your body went limp, falling backwards only to be caught by Bucky’s left arm. Softly, he lowered you to the bed as his right hand continued to stroke you down from your high.

You came to in time to see Bucky extract his fingers from you and bring his soaked hand up to his face. Wrapping his lips around his fingers, he tasted you on them with a low moan. It was around that time that you became fully conscious of what had just happened. Sitting up in a panic, you looked between your legs to see a large wet stain on the center of the bed.

“Oh my god. I—”

“Squirted. Fuck baby doll. I thought maybe I could get you there eventually tonight, but I barely even had to touch you and you were gushing. That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I mean, I haven’t even touched your clit yet. I—” Bucky was rambling as he looked at you in awe, “I have to taste you.”

You let out a yelp of surprise as he pushed you onto your back and dove between your legs. His hands gripped your thighs tightly and you were about to protest about your inability to cum again when his tongue made contact with your clit. You cried out, your hips raising and your hands threading into his long hair. It was…oh my god it was…indescribable the way his tongue flicked and swirled around your swollen bud. You gripped his hair tightly in your hands as you moaned and yelled in ecstasy. It felt inhumanly amazing, but there was no way you could cum a second time, right? You’d never been able to cum more than once before. Wrong. Before you knew it, the familiar coil was beginning to form in the pit of your stomach and your breathing picked up speed.

“You gonna’ cum again already?” asked Bucky, his hot breath on your pussy sending shivers up and down your spine, “I think you are. You have no idea how deliciously sweet this pussy is. Can’t believe I wasted so much time teasing you when I could have been feasting on this tasty little kitty day in and day out.”

You moaned at his filthy words, your hips grinding against his tongue, searching for purpose. Then his lips were around your clit and he was sucking. The suction sent you past the brink and over the edge in seconds as you came for the second time that night. The endorphins coursed through your body. While your first orgasm seemed to suck the life out of you, your second was like touching live wire. Every nerve in your body was alive. You sat up, pulling Bucky away from your center and on top of you. You kissed him feverishly, desperately. Tasting a mixture of yourself and him. You couldn’t get enough as you nipped and licked and sucked his full lips. Reaching down, you pulled the towel from his waist and found what you had been craving this past week. He hissed as your hand wrapped around his hard member, your fingertips not quite meeting around his thick girth. You stroked slowly, up and down.

“I swear to god Bucky, if you aren’t inside of me in the next two seconds, I am going to lose my mind,” you said desperately, your voice gravelly and hoarse.

“Fuck baby doll, okay. Let me grab a condom.”

“I’m clean and I’m on birth control. If you’re clean, then I’d much prefer to feel you.”

“Shit—Fuck—Yea. I mean, yes I’m clean,” Bucky finally said, laying over you fully before lining himself up with your center. He ran the tip of his cock up and down your folds, gathering your wetness before pushing his head past your entrance. You both groaned at the sensation. The sweet sting of the stretch was euphoric as he filled you in a way, you’d never thought possible. It felt like an eternity as he slowly worked himself inside you. It was like he went on forever. Just when you thought there couldn’t possibly be any more of him to fill you, he kept going. When he was fully seated within you, it felt like he took up every square inch inside of your body. It was all encompassing. Overwhelming in the most delicious way. You breathed heavily looking between Bucky’s face and where the two of your joined. The sight alone lightyears beyond pornographic.

“God baby doll, you are so fucking tight,” Bucky panted, his lips parted as he too stared at the place where you connected. Bringing his gaze back up to you, he locked eyes with you. The emotion that you found swirling behind the light blue pools made your heart catch in your chest. He looked at you like you hung the fucking moon. Like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Let me know if I hurt you at all. Okay? I want this to be good for you.”

You stared back, feeling something deep in your gut that felt like…no that was ridiculous. Was it? You’d never felt more beautiful than you did right now, caged within Bucky’s strong arms as his large member pulsed inside of you and he looked at you like he’d give his life for you.

“Okay. I will,” you responded, only able to find the few simple words in the swirl of everything you wanted to say to him. But you liked to imagine that he could hear the weight of everything you hadn’t said hanging in the air.

“Okay.”

Bucky lowered his head to kiss you, delicately and lovingly as he withdrew until only his head remained seated inside of you. Then, firmly, he thrust back into you. The sensation of his bare cock inside your pussy, stretching you, caressing your walls was almost more than you could handle. His thrust began to pick up speed. The sweet push and pull combined with the sound of skin on skin filled your senses. Everything was pleasure and euphoria and Bucky. So much Bucky. Inside of you. Around you. On your skin. In your mind.

It wasn’t long before his hips were swirling and dipping in faster and erratic patterns. Your hands clung to his back, nails digging in deep as you felt the pressure and coil begin to build and tighten in your core for the third time that night. Impossible, you thought. Your mouth was everywhere, kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck. You sucked and nipped the delicate skin, absolutely positive that he’d be covered in dark, purple bruises by the next day. Switching his weight over to his left arm, he reached down and started to circle your sensitive clit.

“I need you to cum again baby doll,” he said, his voice husky and needy.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Now be a good girl and cum all over my cock baby. I know you want to. I’m so close baby. I wanna’ feel you cum all over my big hard cock as I cum inside you. You want that baby? You want me to cum inside you?”

The combination of his voice, his words, and his fingers on your clit was the tipping point for you. You came, pulsing around Bucky as your body convulsed in pleasure. Your hips moving on their own accord. You chanted his name over and over like a prayer, wanting the feeling to go on forever. In the midst of your ecstasy, your heard Bucky growl out your name as he pumped into you harshly, his warm seed filling your channel.

You both laid there, breathing heavily as you came down from your highs. In the moment, you couldn’t help but let a little giggle slip past your lips. Giddy with pleasure. You were literally giddy with pleasure. After a moment, Bucky followed, laughing softly with you as you looked at each other. He placed a peck to your lips before sitting up and pulling out of you. You gasped at the sensation, surprised by just how empty you felt without him inside of you. Watching Bucky stand from the bed, a skip in his step as he disappeared into the bathroom, you contemplated all that had just happened. However, the only thing you could come up with was the fact that you were happy and incredibly satisfied. Bucky returned a few seconds later with a wet washcloth. He took the cloth and reached between your thighs, cleaning you gently as you exchanged shy smiles. The intimate act was so sweet and caring, it made your heart clench once again. Once he was finished, he tossed the cloth aside and laid down beside you, pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head. You lay there in comfortable silence until you finally spoke up.

“So, I take it you liked the picture I sent you?”

Bucky laughed, “I think that’s an understatement. Although I’d have to assume that you also liked the picture, I sent you.”

“I think that’s an understatement,” you repeated his words back to him cheekily, and then you remembered, “Ummm, speaking of pictures. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“What baby doll?” Bucky asked sleepily, pulling you in even tighter.

“Well, someone may have gotten to my phone before I could and they may have seen the picture,” you cringed as you waited for his response. It was silent for a moment before he responded.

“And who might this someone be?”

“Nat.”

“Okay, that’s not too bad.”

“And, Sam.”

“What?!” Bucky sat up a little to look down at you, his eyes wide.

“If it makes you feel he was really jealous when he found out it was yours. Apparently, you’re bigger,” you scrambled, hoping he wasn’t too mad. Bucky stared at you for a moment before bursting out into laughter once again. He laid back down, his chest shaking as he continued to chuckle to himself.

“You’re not mad?”

“Nah baby doll. I couldn’t possibly be mad at you after that,” said Bucky kissing the top of your head again, “Now let’s get some sleep. You’ll need to recharge, because when you wake up, we’re going again and this time I’m not going easy on you.”

“That was easy?!”

“Hey, you were the one that said I was better than the movies.”


End file.
